There is known some mobile electronic devices that can communicate with other device according to some communication systems (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-303234).
Some mobile electronic devices can communicate with other devices according to a wireless LAN system such as Wi-Fi (registered trademark). Generally, communication according to a wireless LAN system has advantages than a communication according to a communication standard for a cellular phone. On the other hand, the communication according to the wireless LAN system has advantages than the communication according to the communication standard for the cellular phone. Thus, a user of the mobile electronic device may readily enjoy communication using the wireless LAN system via an access point located nearby by turning ON a communication function of the wireless LAN system.